Connection Between Us
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Koneksi di antara Asch dan Luke, sebuah keuntungan bagi keduanya, terutama bagi Luke yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. BL, belated birthday fic untuk at marbellice. AschLuke.


Kirana : Yoo~ Jumpa lagi dengan Trio Author CoretKeceCoret Sableng ini! XD

Qiao : *sigh* Oh, dear.

Agi : Yosh, langsung saja~

**Disclaimer : Tales of the Abyss is not ours~ Lagu yang dinyanyikan Luke adalah milik Steorophony. :3**

**Pairing : AschLuke**

**Warning : Sho-ai, abal, ga-je, pendek, ini belated birthday fic buat (at)marbellice yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 25 Maret kemarin (eh, bener kan? /dilemparbakiak). Judul dan isi sama sekali gak nyambung. #jduak**

**(at)marbellice-san and the readers, hope you like it~**

**-** "Asch, apa kau mendengarku?" **-**

Suasana malam di Keterburg sangat sunyi. Hanya sedikit orang yang masih repot-repot terjaga, dan kebanyakan dari mereka memang memiliki urusan penting.

Tapi beda halnya dengan pemuda satu ini.

Pemuda itu duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku bercat cokelat di taman. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur. Pakaian putih tipisnya tidak banyak membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya karena angin yang sangat dingin malam itu. Ah, sial. Kenapa tadi dia lupa membawa jubahnya.

Rambut jingga kemerahannya dimainkan oleh angin yang berhembus. Damai. Coba saja kalau anginnya tidak begitu dingin. Ah, tapi hal itu juga mustahil. Keterburg memang sudah menjadi suatu tempat yang dingin.

Kenapa dia ada di sini, kau tanya?

Yah, dia baru saja ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas ranjang hotel tempat dia dan teman-temannya menginap ketika mendadak ada sengatan listrik yang membuatnya terdiam sebentar. Sekejap kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang amat sangat familiar untuknya.

"_Hei, replica, dimana kau?"_

Dan ketika dia hendak menjawab, suara itu langsung memotongnya.

"_Keterburg, perhaps? Sepertinya cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Kuharap kita tidak bertemu."_

Dia baru saja ingin protes saat sambungan itu terputus. Dia ingin membalasnya, tapi sambungan itu seolah tidak muncul. Dia tahu hanya original-nya yang bisa menyambungkan sambungan itu. Dan dia merasa itu sedikit... Curang.

Luke fon Fabre menggigil di bangku taman.

Saat dia sedang sibuk mencari benda yang bisa menghangatkannya, mendadak sengatan listrik itu terasa lagi. Dia terdiam.

"_Dreck_, apa kau masih bangun?"

"Iya, Asch. Dimana kau?" kali ini dia punya kesempatan menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tunggu. Kau menungguku? Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dimana kau?" Asch malah balik bertanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur. Aku ada di dekat hotel." Bohong.

"Bagus. Aku tidak usah melewati hotel agar aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

Luke terdiam. Dia ingin bertemu original-nya itu, meski hanya berpapasan saja. Tapi tentu saja original-nya akan menolaknya sebelum dia sempat menyapanya.

"Asch, tidak bisakah kita bertemu? Sebentar saja. Kumohon." Luke menatap salju yang tertimbun di dekat kakinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya... Ingin melihatmu..." ujar Luke pelan.

"..."

"Asch?"

"Aku sudah sampai di gerbang utama."

"... Terima kasih, Asch. Dan... Boleh aku merepotkanmu sekali lagi?" Sedikit berharap.

"Apa lagi, _dreck_?"

"Jangan putuskan sambungan ini sampai kita bertemu."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Luke tahu kalau original-nya itu menuruti kemauannya. Jadi, dia hanya tinggal menunggu.

Menunggu tanpa berbuat apapun adalah buang-buang waktu. Luke ingat hal itu. Jadi sebaiknya, apa yang dia lakukan sembari menunggu Asch datang?

_Perhaps..._

"_Sekaijuu de kimi dake ni utaitai uta ga aru_

_Omoi ga tsutawaru youni_

_Kono machi wo tsutsumu kaze ha doko ka sukoshi tsume takute_

_Boku ha itsumo hitori datta sore de ii to omotte tanda_

_Tooi kimi he to todoke takute_

_Dakara tsutae tai kotoba atsume chiisana mahou kakete_

_Saa kimi no moto he to okuru_

_Nukumori samenai youni isshoni tojikome tara_

_Omoi wa katachi ni narunda..." _**[1]**

Luke menghela napas begitu nyanyian itu selesai. Lega rasanya. Apa Asch mendengar lagu itu? Sebenarnya lagu itu memang untuk Asch. Cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, Asch ada di mana, ya?

"_Dreck_, kalau kau tak bisa bernyanyi, lebih baik jangan bernyanyi."

Luke mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap panjang berdiri di depannya. Kapan dia ada di sini? Sepertinya Luke terlalu sibuk bernyanyi sehingga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah ada di sini.

"Maaf, Asch. Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang." Luke menggeser posisinya sedikit, mempersilakan Asch duduk di sebelahnya.

Asch, di lain pihak, tidak menerima tawaran itu. Mana mungkin dia duduk di sebelah _replica_-nya itu. Mungkin hal itu akan terjadi jika kepalanya terbentur. Mungkin.

"Jadi, apa sekarang?" tanya Asch.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... Ingin melihatmu, itu saja." Luke menunduk.

Asch mendengus, "_Dreck_. Lain kali belajarlah mana yang penting, dan mana yang hanya buang-buang waktu." katanya.

"Maaf, Asch..." Luke makin menunduk.

Asch menghela napas melihat kelakuan _replica_-nya. Lemah dan gampang sekali dibuat sedih. Sikapnya itu membuat Asch muak. Asch selalu merasa kalau jika dia tidak mengawasi pemuda di depannya ini, maka dia akan berbuat kekacauan dan Asch harus membereskan bekas kekacauan itu. Merepotkan, singkatnya.

Dan karena itulah Asch mau tidak mau sering menghubungi Luke. Meski dia tidak ingin mengakui alasan sebenarnya, kalau dia khawatir akan _replica_-nya itu.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Asch setelah mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Lorelei, dia pegal berdiri. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin duduk.

"Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, Asch. Aku akan kembali ke hotel." jawab Luke sebelum bangkit dari kursi taman itu dan berjalan ke arah hotel.

Asch menaikkan kedua alisnya, dia menahan tangan kiri Luke dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat pemuda berambut pendek itu hampir terjatuh, "Asch?" Luke berbalik, heran.

Asch memajukan tubuhnya, sehingga jarak antara dirinya dan Luke makin menipis. Setelah dirasanya jarak antara mereka berdua sudah habis, dia pun memajukan kepalanya dan menyentuh bibir Luke dengan bibirnya. Manis, lembut, dan hangat. Membuatnya merasa nyaman meski angin malam di Keterburg sangat dingin.

Detik-detik tanpa nafas itu membuat Luke terdiam. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Hanya menikmati sentuhan hangat di bibirnya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang setelah kedinginan dan bosan karena menunggu Asch.

Asch akhirnya melepaskan sentuhannya itu. Tidak bernafsu, hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut. Namun cukup untuk membuat keduanya merasa hangat, meski hanya sebentar. Asch melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menatap lurus ke arah kedua mata Luke. Wajah Luke sudah memerah, dan kelihatannya panas.

"Aku pergi. Tidurlah. Jika tidak, besok aku bisa kerepotan karena mendengar kau mendadak pingsan." Asch berujar.

Luke mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Asch." katanya pelan dengan nada bergetar sebelum beranjak pergi ke arah hotel.

Asch pun segera berjalan menjauhi Luke, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Luke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mieu bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya, tidak terbangun. Luke pun berjalan pelan ke kasurnya dan berbaring di atas benda empuk itu. Disentuhnya bibirnya dan dirasakannya wajahnya kembali memerah.

"... _Baka_... Apa yang kupikirkan..." gumamnya sambil mengubah posisinya, menjadi menghadap ke sebelah kiri dan memeluk bantalnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke benda putih itu.

Entah kenapa, dia ingin bertemu Asch lagi besok.

"Asch, kau dengar itu?"

Dan Luke segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

Di tempat lain, Asch tersenyum samar mendengar suara _replica_-nya itu. "Aku mendegarnya, _dreck_." katanya pelan.

Koneksi di antara mereka memang sangat berguna, dan juga sangat berharga bagi masing-masing.

**-** "Sampai ketemu besok, _replica_." **-**

[1] : Translation untuk lagunya~

"_In this world, there is a song I want to sing only for you_

_So that my thought can be delivered to you_

_This town that is wrapped in wind is a little chilly_

_I was always by myself, that's why I thought it was all right_

_I wanna deliver it to you, who is so far away_

_That's why I'm using a tiny bit of magic, so I can deliver these words_

_Now then, I'll send it to wherever you are_

_Let us lock ourselves in together, so we can keep warm_

_Then our thought will take shape..."_

- Author's words -

Kirana : YEIY! *tendangan salto / overhead jump scissor kick* (?)

Qiao : Apa sih.

Kirana : Qiao, apa tanggapanmu untuk fanfic ini?

Qiao : ... Kenapa A/N-nya selalu kacau?

Kirana : ...

Qiao : _Checkmate_.

Agi : *tiba-tiba dateng sambil nyalain petasan* OTANJOUBU OMODETOU GOZAIMASU, ALICE-SAN~!

Kirana : _That's right_! *ikutan nyalain kembang api* MET ULTAH, ALICE-SAN! Semoga sehat selalu~ Pokoknya _mah_, _wish you all the best_! X3

Qiao : Dan semoga hadiah kita nggak kacau. Berhubung Cuma ini yang bisa kita kasih.

**OMAKE**

~ Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Luke adalah salah satu opening Letter Bee Reverse (bukan punyanya author) yang judulnya Chiisana Mahou ~

_Review_? :3


End file.
